hibike_euphoniumfandomcom-20200222-history
Masahiro Hashimoto
'Masahiro Hashimoto '(橋本 真博 Hashimoto Masahiro) is the new percussion instructor for the Kitauji Concert Band, hired by Noboru Taki to help with the band on their path to the national band competition. Appearance In the manga, Hashimoto is slightly shorter than Noboru Taki, and is slightly more built. He has short blond hair and light blue eyes. In the fall and winter, Hashimoto wears shirts with blazers and pants. In the summer, and sometimes in the fall, he wears athletic polo shirts, sports pants that are rolled up mid-calf length, and tennis shoes. In the anime, Hashimoto has messy brown hair, green eyes, and large blue glasses. He always dresses in clothing described as "gaudy" and "flashy," and is still slightly shorter than Taki. Personality Hashimoto is fun-loving, athletic, and humorous, and is consequently highly popular with his percussion students. Like Kumiko, Hashimoto sometimes accidentally blurts out things. He is somewhat odd, often saying "Hrm?" and even asking his students to call him "Hashimo-chan." Despite his quirkiness, however, Hashimoto is just as strict and demanding with his percussion students as both Taki and Satomi Niiyama. In the light novels, Hashimoto shocks his students on day one with the high expectations he sets for them, similar to the first impression that Taki left the concert band on his first day. Hashimoto proves to be keenly observant and quickly picks up on the social and emotional dynamics of the ensemble and of individual students, which Taki is often blinded to. In addition, Hashimoto seems caring for all the students in the concert band beyond his own percussion students. Relationships Noboru Taki Taki and Hashimoto were best friends in college and constantly got into mischief together, though Hashimoto later conceded that Taki was always the more attractive among the pair and was the "girl-magnet" in their collegiate concert band. Taki and Hashimoto share a playful dynamic. When together, they constantly exchange lighthearted jokes and sarcastic banter. Hashimoto's loud, brash humor often complements Taki's subtler deadpan remarks. The fact that Hashimoto's mere presence draws forth a brighter side of Taki's personality does not go unnoticed by the students in the Kitauji Concert Band. After Taki went through a crippling personal loss, he distanced himself from all his friends and family, including Hashimoto. Hashimoto was hurt and worried, and felt helpless as Taki drowned himself in grief. The two did not regain contact for years until Taki asked Hashimoto to help direct the band at Kitauji. Hashimoto says in the light novels that he was so relieved and happy that Taki had reconnected himself with his friends and his love of music that he almost cried, finally seeing his best friend smile again after years of sadness. Satomi Niiyama Niiyama and Hashimoto are currently colleagues and were good friends in college. Along with Taki and his girlfriend at the time, who later became his wife, the four of them were a tightly-knit clique. In college, Niiyama was a grade younger than Taki and Hashimoto, so they always saw her as a little sister of sorts. Kumiko Oumae Although Kumiko is not a percussionist and thus not strictly speaking one of Hashimoto's students, Hashimoto is still friendly to her and cares for both her and Reina. Concerned about Reina's evident feelings for Taki, Hashimoto approaches Kumiko to make sure that Reina isn't overstepping any boundaries. In the subsequent conversation, Hashimoto accidentally reveals to Kumiko that Taki is single, widowed, and had gone through depression. Gallery Hashimo.PNG Taki and hashimo.PNG Senseis.PNG Hashimoto3.PNG Hashimoto2.PNG Hashimoto1.PNG cr_yiy9vuae2dml.jpg|Masahiro hashimoto anime Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Teachers Category:Males Category:Percussionists